Flores de Invierno
by Ann Parthenopaeus
Summary: U.A. Sakuno ha vivido toda su vida enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, pero siempre ha sufrido por este amor en silencio... Diez años despues de su partida, él vuelve. ¿Como podrá contener sus sentimientos ahora?. SR
1. Prologo

Hola, está es mi primera historia –publicada en este sitio- de Prince Of Tennis. La idea se me ocurrió en mi cuarto mientras me cepillaba el cabello -¿raro no?- y baje corriendo a encender la computadora, antes de que se me olvidara.

Es un universo alterno, en el cual existen tres hermanos Ryusaki, la historia no va ser solo RyoSaku –aunque la mayor parte, en realidad casi todo hable sobre ellos- va a haber una variante de parejas: como los tres hermanos, y otras como MomoAnn y KaidohTomo.

**Sinopsis: **A los veinte años, Sakuno Ryusaki –Siendo la segunda de tres hermanos- ha cambiado de carrera en la universidad dos veces. Ahora su ultima meta es convertirse en escritora; pero ella guarda algo en su interior y es que desde pequeña ha estado enamorada de Ryoma Echizen el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, por eso ha dejado de salir con hombres ya que encuentra imposible olvidar a su primer amor.

Por otro lado, Ryoma se fue del país hace casi diez años y ahora que vuelve se topa con una gran sorpresa: la hermana de su mejor amigo ya no es una simple niñita como la que había jurado proteger, ahora más que eso es una mujer hecha y derecha que lucha por ser alguien en la vida. Pero Ryoma no puede pensar en ella como algo más que una hermanita… No después de haber herido los sentimientos de Sakuno hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Alguien habla.

"_Alguien Piensa"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **PoT, no pertenece. Yo solo me encargo de manipular los personajes y retorcer la historia para hacer más felices a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Prologo**_

_Diez minutos antes del primer encuentro_

A los cinco años, ya Sakuno sabía que quería ser cuando creciera, por eso cuando su papá le preguntó, ella respondió sin siquiera titubear.

-Voy a ser actriz. Como las de la tele.

Papá había reído y Suzaku, su hermano mayor se había burlado sin ningún remordimiento ni nada que se lo impidiese. Suzaku era diez años mayor que Sakuno, pero no solo por eso debía de burlarse de ella de esa manera tan desagradable.

Apretó su oso de felpa –un regalo de mamá cuando cumplió los cinco- y saco su pequeña lengua.

-¡Suzaku, no me gustas!

Papá suspiró y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, Sakuno. Sabes que Su-chan no quería molestarte, el solo estaba jugando contigo, eso es lo que hacen los hermanos. El te quiere mucho ¿Sabes?

Suzaku frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada a un punto exacto de la pared. Luego se cruzó de brazos y fue a la cocina por un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Sakuno no era la única niña en esa familia puesto que después de un año de haber nacido ella, llegó Sawako. Sawako era más linda que Sakuno, por eso era que sus padres y Suzaku la cuidaban más.

-Papá, hoy viene un amigo para hacer algunos deberes del colegio –Grito Suzaku desde la cocina. Mientras que ella se apresuró a sentarse en las piernas de papá. Este le sonrió y la ayudo a acomodarse.

-Bien, espero que no den muchos problemas.

Suzaku asomó su cabeza desde la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, es un año menor que yo. Voy a explicarle algunas cosas –Salió por la puerta de la cocina con dos platos con pastel de chocolate y una Ponta. Sakuno analizó la posición de su hermano, no parecía muy cómodo respecto a tener que llevar todo eso –Es del club de tennis, ¿recuerdas a ese prodigio que gano el torneo nacional hace unos años?

Papá se tensó y observó a Suzaku con una expresión extrañada, luego de euforia y emoción.

-¿Te refieres a el hijo de Nanjiroh? Ryo ¿no?

Suzaku frunció el ceño.

-Es Ryoma, y sí, es el hijo de Nanjiroh. ¿Acaso no eran amigos en la segundaria?

Papá sonrió y Sakuno observó atentamente a ambos, primero a su hermano mayor y luego a su padre. Suzaku coloco un trozo de pastel delante de Sakuno junto con la Ponta y luego se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente para después sonreír.

-Lo siento Saku, tu hermano mayor es un idiota. No debí burlarme de ti.

Abrió sus enormes ojos escarlata y luego sonrió alegremente, se abalanzó sobre su hermano mayor y comenzó a reír.

-Te quiero… ¡Te quiero mucho Su-chan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Papá, mamá… Y… Sakuno –Lo último lo dijo contrariado- Este es, Ryoma Echizen. Un amigo.

Ryoma sabia que su amigo, no se sentía muy cómodo presentándolo a su familia y Ryoma lo entendía.

El padre de Suzaku lo observaba con admiración, la madre, una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos parecía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

"_Algo así como si le hubiera encontrado futuro marido a sus hijas… Diablos" _ Lo primero que pensó era que quería huir de allí lo más rápido que le dieran las piernas. La única que parecía ignorar plenamente la realidad era la niña. Una pequeña criatura de cabellos cortos y castaños rojizos y grandes ojos escarlata que lo observaban con curiosidad, para después volver a concentrarse en su pastel de chocolate y su Ponta de uva.

Eso era lo que quería… Una Ponta de uva.

La niña se levantó junto con la Ponta y se la puso justo al frente de el.

-¿Quieres? –Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Increíble… ¿Podía esa niña leer mentes?

-¡Sakuno! –Suzaku la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la mesa junto con la Ponta. Y luego se volvió hacia él –Perdona Ryoma… Sakuno no está muy familiarizada con las visitas y acostumbra a hacer cosas raras….

-Quiero una.

Suzaku lo observó sorprendido e interrogante.

-¿Cómo?

-Una Ponta de uva. Quiero una, claro si no te molesta.

-No… Desde luego que no. Deja y la busco –Pero aun así, su amigo lo observó a él y a su hermana consecutivamente como si tratara de entender algo. Negó con la cabeza y se adentro en la cocina.

Ryoma se acercó a la mesa y deposito su bolso con algunos libros en la mesa. Observó a la niña que le devolvía la mirada fijamente, luego ella ladeo la cabeza y infló sus mejillas de aire.

-¿Eres el _prodigído_ del tennis?

Ryoma ahogo una risita.

-si, yo soy el _prodigio _del tennis –él admiro el color rojo de las mejillas de ella. Así que estaba avergonzada de su vocabulario. Era una niña muy linda, aunque con una apariencia algo diferente a la de Suzaku para ser hermanos.

Sakuno volvió a concentrarse en el plato, pero de vez en cuando observaba a sus acompañantes en la mesa, Suzaku le explicaba algo sobre una raíz a su amigo; decían que era matemática pero ella estaba segura de que las raíces eran de los árboles. Así que deberían ser algo sobre árboles en vez de matemática.

Ry-o-ma… Que bonito nombre, R-Y-O-M-A… Era como el de un príncipe. Y el parecía uno, con sus ojos gatunos y su cabello negro con reflejos verdes… Tomo otro bocado del plato y se lo llevó a la boca. Y volvió a verlo.

Estaba concentrado en una de las explicaciones de Suzaku.

"_Cuando crezca, me casare con él. Y nos iremos a su castillo, y yo comeré dulces y pontas mientras el juega tennis. Y vendrá Suzaku y Sawako a visitarnos… ¡Seremos muy felices!"_

Soltó una risita infantil.

Suzaku paro su explicación y observo atentamente a Sakuno mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bien… Siempre pensé que estabas al borde de la locura, aunque nunca me pare a pensar cuanto. Creo que ahora lo se –Murmuro. Se volvió para ver a Ryoma quien analizaba embelesado y hipnotizado –además de la sonrisita de idiota que tenia en la cara- a su hermana. Levanto las cejas… _"Esto no me da muy buena espina" _–Echizen… ¿Te apetece un trozo de tarta? Y Sakuno anda a jugar con una de tus amigas mientras nosotros terminamos de estudiar.

Obedientemente –lo cual era increíble- se levanto de la silla y comenzó a saltar hasta la puerta de la sala mientras reía tontamente y hacia alguna cosa rara con sus brazos. Suzaku se encogió.

-Lo siento Echizen. Mi hermana suele comportarse como una lunática cuando tenemos visitas –Suspiró y le saco punta al lápiz –Por eso nunca traigo amigos.

Ryoma soltó una risita.

-Pues a mi me gusta, si no la quieres tu, entonces dámela, te aseguro que haré de buen hermano mayor.

_Dos años después del primer encuentro_

Había tres cosas de lo que Sakuno estaba completamente segura; La primera, es que a los siete años uno no puede creer que sea más inteligente que los demás porque puede hacer enojar a varias personas… Incluyendo a tu hermano mayor, a tus abuelos, primos y desde luego padres.

La segunda, es que odiar a los perros también puede ser un problema. Después de haber huido de casa, porque tus padres no entienden tu vil mentecita y que un perro demasiado rabioso te siga el rastro, es demasiado para una candidata a princesa japonesa. Y Sakuno lo sabía… Ella odiaba a los perros y los perros la odiaban a ella… Tal para cual.

Y la tercera. Haberte caído y raspado las rodillas en un parque, después de deshacerte de los perros era lo único que podía faltar para hacer la existencia de una princesita de siete años… Una completa miseria.

Comenzó a sollozar y luego las lagrimas salieron incontrolablemente, rodando por sus mejillas y resbalando desde su barbilla. Se sentía estupida. Era una mala niña. Se sentó en una banca y se abrazo las rodillas.

No podía volver a casa.

No después de comportarse así. Y ni siquiera recordaba el camino de vuelta, mamá, papá o Suzaku siempre le tomaban la mano cuando iban a algún sitio y nunca la soltaban pasara lo que pasara.

Incluso, una vez se perdió en el supermercado y Suzaku fue quien la encontró y la regaño por separarse de ellos. _"Su-chan…"._

-¿Sakuno?

Paró de sollozar con tanta fuerza y levanto el rostro.

Al frente de ella le devolvía la mirada un par de ojos ambarinos que la miraban con incredulidad y sorpresa. Llevaba el uniforme de _Seigaku _la segundaria a la que iba Suzaku y a la que ella esperaba ir. El chico tenía cabellos negros con reflejos verdes y llevaba una bolsa en cada mano.

Parpadeo intentando recordar donde lo había visto antes o si lo conocía de algún lado. Entonces la visión de un príncipe encantado jugando tennis y tomando mucha Ponta le llego a la cabeza, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

-¿Eres Sakuno? ¿La hermana de Suzaku, no?

Él se aproximo y dejo las bolsas a un lado del banco. Sakuno dejo de llorar de golpe al verlo sentarse justo a su lado, como un par de viejos amigos que no se veían en mucho tiempo. Una sensación de alivio y confort la lleno.

-Valla, ¿Qué pasa? ¿te has perdido? –Sakuno asintió vagamente –m… Has crecido una barbaridad, ¿Cuántos años tienes?... Espera… ¿No me recuerdas, verdad?

Sakuno volvió a asentir.

-Eres el _prodigio _del tennis.

Ryoma rió al oír la extraña entonación en la palabra prodigio. Recordó aquel día hace un par de años cuando se sentó en la mesa con una niña de cinco años y ella le pregunto si era un _prodigído. _La observo, la niña seguía identica a como la recordaba.

Y es que como iba a su casa con las bolsas de la compra, le abrumo los desgarradores sollozos de la parte más aislada del parque. Al ver a una niña en la banca lo primero que pensó era que tenía que huir de allí antes de que la pequeña lo viera.

Ese día había terminado con su novia y no tenía muchas ganas para animar a nadie. Pero apenas vio la cabellera rojiza, la reconoció enseguida. Vio a la misma pequeña de ojos grandes y escarlata en su mente y recordó –algo después de pronunciar el nombre de ella- que era la hermanita de Suzaku. Su superior en el equipo de tennis y en el instituto.

-¿Y por que no estás con Suzaku? ¿Has venido tu sola? –volvió a preguntar.

La mirada escarlata perdió su brillo y la niña escondió su cabeza entre los bracitos y sus rodillas.

-Suzaku no quiere a Sakuno… Es un mal hermano mayor. Y Sakuno se ha caído.

Ryoma observo las raspaduras en ambas rodillas y el rasguño en el codo derecho. Señor… La pequeña parecía tener muy mal carácter. Rebusco en una de las bolsas de las compras. Había comprado unas banditas ya que siempre se hacia rasguños y raspones en el equipo de tennis.

-Ven… Déjame ver –Lentamente le observo el codo dañado y abrió una bandita para colocársela. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con las rodillas –Ya está.

Sakuno lo observó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sakuno… Es una niña mala, le dijo cosas horribles a mamá y a papá. Pero Sakuno solo quería que le prestaran más atención. Y Suzaku regaño a Sakuno… Ella es una niña muy mala.

Ryoma pensó que era muy adorable oírla hablar en tercera persona. Sonrió.

-Oye, Sakuno. ¿No quieres que sea yo tu hermano mayor?

Sakuno lo observó entre sorprendida y extrañada para luego sonreír entre lagrimas y que sus ojos brillaran de alegría.

-¿De verdad?

-Desde luego.

-¿Y visitarías a Sakuno todos los días? ¿Y jugarías con Sakuno?

A Ryoma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Podría intentarlo. Pero… -Ryoma agarro las dos bolsas con una mano y con la otra levanto a sakuno y la cargo sobre su pecho. La niñita soltó un gritito de felicidad mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de él –Hay que llevarte a casa ¿No crees?

Y Sakuno no podía ser más feliz ni sentirse más enamorada como en ese momento.

_Cinco años después del primer encuentro_

Sakuno enjuago las lágrimas con un pañuelo y después se soplo la nariz.

Había terminado de leer _orgullo y prejuicio _el cual había encontrado en la biblioteca privada de su madre. Cada vez que acababa con un libro comenzaba a llorar y a llorar por que lo termino.

Pero, este último se lo leyó en tiempo record.

-¡Hey Sakuno!

Sakuno levantó la vista, empañada por las lágrimas, para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de su hermano sustituto y el mejor amigo de Suzaku. Ryoma la observaba extrañado y sonriente señalando con un dedo un envoltorio que de seguro traía un pastel.

-¡Ryoma! –Sakuno dejo el libro en la mesa y se seco como pudo las lagrimas.

-¿Se puede saber por que estás llorando ahora?

-Ya acabe mi ultima adquisición –Dijo volviendo a soltar un sollozo. Ryoma suspiró.

-No entiendo por que te amargas tanto la vida. Primero: es un libro y segundo: solo tienes diez años, cría.

-Primero: No es solo un libro, es una obra literaria sumamente famosa. Y segundo: La edad de mi cuerpo no se compara con la de mi intelecto que es lo que verdaderamente importa. Aquí –dijo señalando su cabeza –Hay aproximadamente treinta años de conocimiento.

Ryoma rió.

-Entonces a los veinte, vas a tener la mentalidad de una vieja de sesenta –Sakuno gruño y se paro para buscar unos platos y cucharillas para el pastel. Desde la cocina podía oír el sonido de los dedos de Ryoma contra la mesa -¿Y tus padres?

Sakuno sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Se preguntaba a si misma cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin echarlo a perder y confesarle sus sentimientos a Ryoma. _"Solo una década más… Y seguro que te acepta"_

-Salieron. Por cierto Suzaku te mando saludos, anda bastante ocupado en la universidad últimamente –Se sentó y le dio los utensilios a Ryoma. Ella sabía perfectamente que Ryoma estaba enterado de que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola en casa. Sus padres nunca estaban, Suzaku vivía en Tokio, por que asistía a una universidad allí y Sawako estaba muy ocupada en sus actividades de la tarde. Así que su único recurso eran los libros además de las visitas de Ryoma, que ya ni se tomaba la molestia de tocar a la puerta.

Él corto dos trozos y como siempre le dio a ella el más grande. La chica se levantó un momento y saco de la nevera un par de pontas de uva.

-¿Enserio? Debe de irle muy bien. Hace ya bastante que no lo veo por aquí.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca.

-Te dije que estaba algo ocupado con lo de la universidad.

Ryoma abrió la Ponta y tomo un trago.

-¿Sabes que me dieron un puesto en un equipo de tennis?

Sakuno paró el bocado que se iba a comer y soltó el tenedor de golpe. Estaba segura de que su cara debía de estar radiante de felicidad.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Ryoma! ¿Has aceptado verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy muy seguro. Pero de todas formas quería que fueras la primera en saberlo –Sakuno se tensó al oírlo. Por la expresión de Ryoma algo no andaba para nada bien.

-¿Y dime Ryoma… Donde es? ¿Osaka? ¿Tokio? O quizás…

-Estados Unidos.

Sakuno se paralizó.

-co… ¿Como?

-El equipo es uno de Estados Unidos. No estoy muy seguro pero creo que no estaría de más asegurarme. Creo que voy a aceptar… Siempre he querido ser un tenista profesional ¿Entiendes, verdad?

Sakuno sentía sus ojos arder. Oh no… Iba a llorar. No debía llorar, tenía que respirar hondo. Respirar hondo y calmarse.

-Para mi eres muy importante… Eres una maravillosa hermana menor, algo que nunca tuve el lujo de tener y se que por todos estos años te he robado de las atenciones de Suzaku para ocuparme yo. Suzaku confiaba en mí, pero yo no voy a poder seguir ejerciendo de tu hermano.

Una puñalada seguida por una dificultad para respirar la invadió.

-Está bien…

-No, no está bien, Sakuno. Yo nunca he merecido el lugar que ocupo en tu corazón. Seré un verdadero hijo de perra por no separarme de ti. Incluso se que eras una niña, pero me sentía feliz de que me dieras tu corazón por completo… No tienes ni idea de cuanto lo siento…

Así que él lo sabía.

-Ryoma, basta…

Pero él no parecía escuchar.

-Aunque seas algo indispensable para mi existencia, no podré seguir a tu lado. Para mi es aun más indispensable jugar al tennis… Para mi nada importa más como el tennis…

-¡Calla!

Ryoma paró de golpe. Y Sakuno noto su mirada antes algo distante ahora agónica sin saber que hacer, y supo que estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas al sentir el liquido caliente correr por sus mejillas.

Sakuno siempre se habría creído una chica sumamente inteligente, y demasiado avanzada y madura para su edad. Pero el dolor en su pecho la hacia sollozar, temblar además de imposible para que el aire entrara por sus pulmones.

-Vete… Por favor, Ryoma… Vete.

Echizen se levantó con cierta torpeza.

-Te veré mañana.

-No… No quiero que vengas y me hagas feliz sabiendo que en cualquier momento te iras a otro lado. No tengas remordimiento por dejarme así, estás haciendo lo mejor –Sakuno intento secar las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero al ver que era inútil. Simplemente la bajo –Si es mejor, que te fueras de una vez…

Ryoma la observó por ultima vez con una expresión melancólica y como si estuviera dejando un trozo de su alma en la habitación. Sakuno se puso de espalda mientras recogía los platos. Pero en cuanto la puerta de la entrada se cerró, callo pesadamente en la silla y rompió en llanto.

Había perdido el último fragmento que tenía para combatir su soledad.

_Cinco años después del primer encuentro_

Al día siguiente Ryoma Echizen partió a Estados Unidos.

**Continuara**

**N/A**

Bueno, ¿Qué tal?

Este es él prologo, donde se narra todo lo sucedido –casi todo – antes del inicio de la verdadera historia. Como podrán ver, Sakuno era una niña con una inteligencia muy amplia y un vocabulario muy extenso para su edad.

Digámoslo de esta manera. Era muy precoz, no una lunática, como la describe su hermano, Suzaku, Quien es el mejor amigo de Ryoma en este fic.

Normalmente se dice que las relaciones entre el chico y la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo están prohibidas. Pues… Yo demostrare lo contrario en esté fic.

Al principio debió de parecer un poco de loly-con puesto que Ryoma le lleva aproximadamente nueve años a Sakuno. Pero es que la historia transcurre cuando el tiene veintinueve y Sakuno Veinte. Siempre he dicho que los hombres están muchísimo más beios cuando entran a los treinta… jejeje.

Bueno… ¡Nos vemos!

Winie


	2. Capitulo I

¡Hola! Aquí llegamos con el segundo capitulo. Quería hablar un poco sobre como fue la vida de Sakuno luego de que Ryoma se fuera, por eso he hecho un pedazo referente a eso. Está dividido en las cuatro estaciones: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Ryoma se fue un invierno. También se entendera el porque del nombre del fic.

**Sinopsis: **A los veinte años, Sakuno Ryusaki –Siendo la segunda de tres hermanos- ha cambiado de carrera en la universidad dos veces. Ahora su ultima meta es convertirse en escritora; pero ella guarda algo en su interior y es que desde pequeña ha estado enamorada de Ryoma Echizen el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, por eso ha dejado de salir con hombres ya que encuentra imposible olvidar a su primer amor.

Por otro lado, Ryoma se fue del país hace casi diez años y ahora que vuelve se topa con una gran sorpresa: la hermana de su mejor amigo ya no es una simple niñita como la que había jurado proteger, ahora más que eso es una mujer hecha y derecha que lucha por ser alguien en la vida. Pero Ryoma no puede pensar en ella como algo más que una hermanita… No después de haber herido los sentimientos de Sakuno hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Alguien habla.

"_Alguien Piensa"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **PoT, no pertenece. Yo solo me encargo de manipular los personajes y retorcer la historia para hacer más felices a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo I**_

_Primavera_

Sakuno sintió que algo le quemaba la nariz. Pero no tenía ganas de levantarse y comprobar que era, no tenía ganas de caminar, de comer, de ver televisión, ni siquiera quería marear a Sawako con las historias que describían en las fabulosas novelas que leía.

Estaba tendida en el suelo, acurrucada abrazando sus rodillas en posición fetal. Su madre había hablado con ella, ya que no hacía nada más que tirarse al suelo al llegar del instituto, estaban todos preocupados. Pero nadie le hacía compañía… Siempre estaba sola.

Sawako tenía club, toda la tarde y los fines de semana. Suzaku estaba en Tokio, ocupado con los asuntos de la universidad, pero siempre la llamaba para saber su estado y seguramente para informarle a Ryoma el como se encontraba.

Sakuno recibía todas las semanas cartas de los Estados Unidos, cartas que no abría ni se preocupaba por leer; Cartas que quemaba, disfrutando del fuego que las consumías; Cartas que no quería ver…

Sakuno no quería saber nada, no quería saber de nadie…

_Verano_

El calor era insoportable.

Y la soledad también lo era.

Por eso para combatirla, decidió que era hora de tomarse un descanso y salir a dar un paseo parecía la mejor opción. Llevaba meses sin siquiera mirar sus libros; sin molestar a Sawako; sin preocupar a sus padres y sin recibir llamadas constantes de Suzaku.

Las cartas de Ryoma disminuyeron considerablemente, solo recibía una de vez en cuando. Pero ella seguía quemándolas e ignorándolas.

Salio de la casa y camino por la acera mirando el suelo. Sin notar siquiera que una persona estaba frente a ella y choco de golpe, con fuerza tumbándola. El sonido de las cosas desparramarse en el suelo le preocupo.

-Oh dios mió, lo siento mucho –Se arrodillo en el suelo con gran rapidez y comenzó a recoger los libros. La cubierta de uno en especifico le llamo la atención. Lo levanto y leyó el titulo. _Cumbres Borrascosas _de _Emily Bonte _–Ah… He leido este tres veces.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de un chica, que le sonrió tímidamente aunque su rostro se ilumino.

-Me gustan mucho ese tipo de novelas.

Luego levanto otro libro y sonrió. _Orgullo y Prejuicio _de Jane Austen.

-También este. ¿Te gustan las históricas verdad?

La chica sonrió y asintió. Tenía un largo cabello castaño claro y un bonito rostro. Tendría unos catorce u quince años, pero parecia un muchacha amable e inteligente. Sakuno se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Soy Sakuno Ryusaki, vivo en la casa ventisiete.

-Yo soy Dalila Nishino. Vivo justo al frente de tu casa –Dalila pareció extrañada –Creo que no te había visto y eso que llevo ya unos meses de mudada.

Sakuno sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-Digamos que no salgo mucho.

Dalila comenzó a hablar sobre los libros que había leido hasta ahora. Como Sakuno supuso, era muy educada con sus palabras, amable y buena persona además de una gran amante de los libros. En seguida le gustó.

-¿Quieres un helado? Hace algo de calor y creo que nos vendría muy bien -soltó la chica de ojos verdes mientras le tomaba del brazo. Se dividieron la cantidad de libros y comenzaron a caminar mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

De repente, la soledad desapareció por un instante.

_Otoño_

En otoño, la soledad volvió.

Sakuno tragó saliva, al ver los ataúdes que eran lentamente enterrados en las tumbas. No sabía que hacer.

Ya Ryoma no enviaba cartas, ni siquiera para intentar reconciliar la amistad pasada. Un _Mis condolencias_ fue lo único que recibió de él en otoño.

Sentía los brazos de Dalila alrededor de sus hombros, que la abrazaba y la apretaba intentando transmitirle fuerza. Papá y mamá ya no estaban. Se habían ido, simplemente se habían ido.

Solo era unas simples vacaciones, justo la semana del cumpleaños de sakuno. Justo el mismo día… _"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakuno!"_

Suzaku estaba con la mirada perdida. Sawako lloraba y lloraba mientras murmuraba y tosía descontrolada. Las otras personas murmuraban cosas como: _"Pobrecitos" "El hermano mayor tendrá que hacerse cargo y aun no ha terminado la universidad" "Son unos bebes, ¿Cómo pueden quedarse huérfanos?"_

Después del entierro Sakuno se despidió de Dalila, a pesar de las insistencias de su amiga en quedarse con ella. Se encerró en su habitación y por primera vez en meses lloró como una niña recién nacida.

_Invierno_

-Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué te haces esto?

Dalila tomó la toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello húmedo de Sakuno. Ella tampoco lo sabía, solo sabía que el agua fría mitigaba su tristeza y angustia, cuando no había nadie en casa y Dalila no podía visitarla porque estaba en cursos o en clases.

Pero no era muy saludable meterse a la ducha con todo y ropa.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista hacia la puerta.

-Sakuno, mírame.

No… No lo haría, sus barreras estaban débiles y su amiga no debía enterarse de las estupidas debilidades que la acechaban; no debía enterarse de su soledad; y sobre todo no debía enterarse de su angustia y tristeza.

Dalila suspiró y se levanto. Alisó la falda azul que cargaba y la observo durante un momento.

-Entonces me iré.

-¡No!

Sakuno le agarro de la falda y apretó con fuerza el pedazo de tela.

-No me dejes sola… Por favor Dalila, no quiero quedarme sola más nunca. No quiero… -El liquido caliente comenzó a descender de sus ojos –Duele… Duele muchísimo, no quiero estar triste, no quiero estar sola. No me dejes.

Y comenzó a sollozar sintiendo la opresión en su pecho hacerse más fuerte. Dalila se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, como una madre a su hija; como una hermana mayor, a su pequeña hermana; y como una gran amiga que quiere causarte bienestar y ayudarte a combatir la soledad.

Con solo once años, Sakuno había experimentado el tipo de depresiones que una niña no debería ni saber de su existencia… Pero las había experimentado. Y había descubierto, que la soledad se la tragaba viva y comenzaba a digerirla.

Esa noche, Sawako apareció por su habitación.

-He dejado el club.

Aquello la tomo por sorpresa pero una sensación de alivio le siguió.

-¿Por qué?

-Perdóname… Pero tú me necesitas aquí. Siento… Siento muchísimo no haberme dado cuenta antes; pero la idea de que tu también te vallas y por mi culpa no podría soportarla Saku… No podía… Era completamente aterrador.

Al día siguiente Suzaku llegó de su corta ida a Tokio. En su mano izquierda una carta y en la derecha un ramo de jacintos blancos. Sakuno se sorprendió.

-Yo… Siempre lo he sabido, que tu sufrías trastornos. Que vivías con depresiones increíbles y que tenías problemas para adaptarte. Pero… Yo siempre me callé. A pesar de saberlo, no quería aceptar que mi hermana padecía de problemas psicológicos… Y siempre que él me preguntaba por ti yo le decía, _mejor que nunca, ya hasta creo que está superándolo todo_. Pero él lo sabía… Sabía que mentía.

Sakuno escuchaba con las manos apretando su camiseta. Temblaba, todo su cuerpo parecía apunto de desmoronarse en el suelo.

-Era un idiota, por pensar que sin mí y sin nadie te arreglarías bien. Fui el peor de los hermanos Sakuno. Un verdadero hijo de perra. Pero… No quiero perderte, ni a ti ni a Sawako. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que podamos comportarnos como verdaderos hermanos. Vamos juntos a Tokio.

Ella no espero nada más y lo abrazó con fuerza, enjuagando sus lágrimas en el tibio pecho de su hermano mayor… Sentía una agradable sensación de bienestar, la misma que sintió cuando Dalila la abrazó; la misma que la absorbió después de que Sawako dejara el club de tennis para estar con ella… Aquella sensación de que la soledad se iba escabullendo por la derecha.

A la hora de la cena, Sakuno la pasó genial. Invito a Dalila y por fin pudo presentársela formalmente a Suzaku. Ya que en el entierro no dio tiempo de nada… Ambos parecían atentos y abrumados por su repentino cambió de humor, pero ella se sentía por fin libre. A la hora de dormir Sakuno se encontró de frente con el ramo de Jacintos blancos.

Se sentó en una silla y lo observó.

Suzaku apareció por la puerta y saco de su bolsillo un sobre.

-Son para ti.

Sakuno sonrió. Suzaku le había comprado un ramo de flores y además le había escrito una carta. Espero a que su hermano saliera de la habitación y abrió despacio la carta.

_A mí amada Sakuno:_

_En esté invierno hace un increíble frió ¿no crees? ¿Cómo estás? Espero y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que mis sospechas sean equivocadas. Porque tengo el extraño presentimiento de que no estás precisamente bien._

_Siempre preguntó a Suzaku por ti, y el responde que estás bien. Pero, ¿Te soy sincero? No le creo para nada._

_Este invierno no pienso volver a Japón tampoco. Pero, recordé que hace años cuando aun eras una bebita me dijiste que algún día querías que te regalara unas flores de nieve. Pues, no encontré exactamente tu petición. Pero los Jacintos Blancos me hicieron acordarme de ti, lo suficiente._

_Compre dos ramos, uno que será enviado a ti y otro que dejare en mi departamento para que sepas que siempre pienso y pensare en ti._

_Eres mi pequeña hermana Sakuno, siempre será así._

_Tengo el presentimiento de qué esté invierno, todo mejorara para ambos. Y los jacintos son una manera de recordarlo._

_Son mis __**flores de invierno**____para ti._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Ryoma Echizen._

_P.D. Nada asegura que leas está carta, soy conciente de que quemas todo lo que te envió._

Así que así eran las cartas de Ryoma, siempre sintió algo de curiosidad por saber que escribía, el lo supo todo desde el principio. _Flores de Invierno. _Observó a los jacintos.

-Eres un verdadero idiota.

Sintió los ojos arderle. Y supo que está sería la última vez que lloraría. Hasta dentro de algunos años…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nueve años después_

-Dame una buena razón por la que no deba acabar contigo.

Sakuno comenzó a silbar mientras desviaba la vista a algún punto exacto el la pared. _"Ve cualquier cosa menos sus ojos"_

Suzaku lanzaba chispas de sus maravillosos ojos azules, mientras una mueca desfiguraba su masculino rostro. Había cambiado, ahora era en apariencia un tipo de adonis o parecido a las estatuas expuestas de Miguel Ángel, pero su personalidad seguía siendo la de un niño de unos quince años.

-¡Sakuno!

-¡Suzaku! – Respondió ella.

-Señor…. Por favor, llévame ahora –Suzaku levantó las manos al cielo y torció los ojos.

-Pero es que no quiero ser doctora. Me desmaye… ¡Lo juro! No creo que quieras que mate a algún paciente.

-Lo mismo dijiste el año pasado cuando entraste en el departamento de educación.

Sakuno frunció el ceño.

-Quiero ser escritora.

-¿Sabes cuantas escritoras se vuelven famosas alrededor del mundo?

-La misma cantidad que los jóvenes empresarios –Dijo arqueando las cejas.

-Touché.

Sakuno resopló.

-Por favor Suzaku. Déjame estudiar literatura. Ha sido mi sueño desde los diez años cuando comencé a leer libros –Sakuno puso su mejor cara de suplica y se abrazó a Suzaku. Él suspiró cansadamente y desvió la mirada.

-De acuerdo Sakuno… Pero que sea…

Sakuno gritó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si ya se, la ultima vez. No te preocupes, está vez hare la carrera por completo. Lo prometo.

-Lo mismo dijiste las ultimas dos veces –Volvió a suspirar –Menos mal que tus notas son las de un prodigio si no ya te hubieran echado hace dos años, de la universidad.

-Tonterías, tonterías –Sonrió con malicia –Pareces un viejo chocho, ya tienes treinta Suzaku, cásate de una vez –tomo su cazadora y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo –Me voy al apartamento. Dalila cocina hoy.

Suzaku se tensó.

-¿Está Dalila allí?

-En efecto –Sakuno arqueó una ceja.

Suzaku se levantó de la silla y sonrió repentinamente mientras tomaba su cazadora también.

-¿Sabes que? Creo que tengo que hablar con Sawako de algo, iré contigo al apartamento.

-hummmm… Con que Sawako.

Sakuno rió al ver el repentino rojo de las orejas de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sakuno dejo Osaka y fue a vivir a Tokio, hizo prometer a Dalila que apenas acabara el instituto fuera a la misma universidad de ella. Y desde luego se lo prometió. Ahora Sawako, Dalila y ella compartían un apartamento de tres habitaciones.

Era maravilloso vivir en compañía de ambas. Siempre se turnaban las tareas hogareñas y a pesar de que estudiaban distintas cosas, se preocupaban por ganar tiempo para las tres. Suzaku vivía al otro lado de la ciudad en un apartamento de soltero.

Nunca venía a visitarlas, siempre eran ellas –Sawako y Sakuno… Dalila siempre decía que no era muy buena idea estar ella presente en las reuniones familiares –las que iban a comprobar como se encontraba. Siendo el presidente de una pequeña compañía sabía como arreglárselas.

La compañía había sido la herencia de un tío, el cual además de tenerles mucho cariño a los tres. Nunca se había casado ni tenido hijos, por eso Suzaku era su más cercano heredero y pariente. Se bajaron del neón blanco que Suzaku había comprado para transportarse y subieron por las escaleras.

-Pareciera como si vinieras a ver al amor de tu vida –Sakuno lo analizó, estaba sudando y tenía las mejillas coloradas; cuando estaba nervioso se ponía rojo. Nota mental: Aquí hay algo extraño, que yo desde luego voy a averiguar.

-No es eso, es que hace calor.

"_¿En pleno invierno? Guau hermanito, espero que tengas pensado hacerte actor" _Pensó. Sakuno se encogió de hombros y abrió la cerradura de la puerta.

-Tenemos visitas, espero que el departamento este arreglado.

Se oyó un golpe contra la pared en la habitación del fondo y luego un pequeño alarido. Seguido de la cocina salió Dalila, con la ropa manchada de salsa y con una hoya y un cucharón en las manos.

-Hola Sakuno, buenos noches Suzaku.

Suzaku movió la cabeza en forma de saludo. Desde el cuarto apareció Sawako acariciando su cabeza, de seguro su lugar dañado. ¿Cómo es que está gente podría ser tan torpe?

-No vuelvas a gritar de esa manera, me he caído de la escalera al intentar alcanzar un libro. Hola Su-chan.

-Que raro que te hayas caído Sawako –Dijo sarcásticamente Suzaku. Sawako le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas.

Era cierto, Sawako incluso desde pequeña se caía al tropezarse en el suelo plano y siempre al llegar del club de tennis femenino tenían que buscar corriendo banditas y agua oxigenada para curarle las raspaduras en las rodillas y codos.

-Su-chan dijo que quería quedarse a cenar. ¿No importa, verdad Dalila?

Dalila sonrió.

-Que va… Incluso siempre hago demasiada comida.

Algo mucho más cierto. Cada vez que Dalila cocinaba tenían que tener algún embase vacío para las sobras, y con eso cenaban o almorzaban al día siguiente.

Suzaku se quedo un buen rato en la sala conversando con Sawako y ella se fue a ayudar en lo que fuera en la cocina. Al cabo de una hora todos estaban sentados en la mesa cenando pasta con salsa carbonara.

Suzaku parecía encantado. Sakuno sonrió, tenía la leve sospecha de que a su hermano mayor le gustaba su mejor amiga… Y eso era quedarse corto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Suzaku.

-¿Qué de Qué?

-Me estás mirando raro mientras sonríes, así vas a ahuyentar a todos los novios que vayas a tener –Tomó otro poco de pasta y se lo introdujo en la boca –Esto está delicioso Dalila.

Ella sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas de placer por los halagos.

-Creo que vas a tener que prepararte Sakuno.

Levantó el rostro de su plato y se introdujo un bocado en la boca. Después de tragar arqueo las cejas.

-¿Y eso por que?

-Mi apartamento estará ocupado por un año seguido por un compañero –Suzaku tomó un sorbo de jugo y sonrió levemente –Así que creo que no veré mucho tu cara.

-Aja, no entiendo nada de nada Su-chan. ¿Por qué habría de dejar de visitarte por tu compañero de piso?

-No es por el compañero de piso. Es por quien es el compañero de piso.

Sakuno tragó saliva tan fuerte que llegó a rasparle la garganta.

-No comprendo.

-Ryoma Echizen vuelve a Japón y se quedara conmigo.

**Continuara**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A**

Bueno, Aquí está el segundo capitulo. Publicado una semana después del primero. Creo que actualizare todos los lunes si no les molesta claro y si no tengo inconvenientes con los estudios.

Aquí ya damos por hecho que Ryoma vuelve. Al principio habla de la infancia de Sakuno después de la partida de Ryoma, y cuenta como conoció a Dalila un personaje muy influyente e importante para Sakuno y para la historia.

Aparición de Ryoma en el próximo capitulo. Va ser narrado desde el punto de vista de él.

Ahora. Agradezco a todos en general por leer está historia. Me hacen muy Feliz.

**Dm99: **Holaaa!!!. Gracias por tu R&R. ¿Enserio te atrapo? Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara el comienzo y cierto, pobrecita de Saku aunque ahora va a sufrir el doble, jeje… Descuida solo haré su sufrimiento un poquito más fuerte. Y a mi no me parece tanta diferencia, hay personas que se casan con otros que pueden ser sus abuelos. Velo de este modo, Ryoma podría ser su hermano mayor no su padre ni su abuelo. Bueno… ¡Ja-ne!

**Cainat06: **Hola, Arigatou!... Hay alguien que aprecia y respeta las decisiones de las personas, la mayoría de la gente a veces está inconforme con algunas ideas pero bueno… ¿Qué se hace? Psss… Respecto a la edad, personalmente creo que está bien, la Sakuno de este fic necesita a alguien maduro para estar a su lado. De nada serviría si Sakuno tuviera treinta años de experiencia en su cabeza y Ryoma la de un retrasado ¿A que no? Desde luego, hay gente que se casa con el doble de edad. Bueno, nos vemos ¿vale? Cuídate mucho!.

**CamilaFernanda: **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Me alegro que te gustara, es muy alentador leer eso e parte de los lectores y estoy más que segura que puse la edad en el fic y en las notas de la autora de cualquier forma. La diferencia de edad es de nueve años, Ryoma tendrá veintinueve y Sakuno veinte. Cuando el se fue tenía diecinueve y Sakuno diez… Y cuando se conocieron Sakuno tenía cinco y Ryoma tantos… xD… Bueno gracias por tu R&R, nos vemos… ¡Cuidate!

**Esmeraldy: **Wa… Arigatou! Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por mandar tu R&R me alegró que te gustara tanto como reflejan tus palabras, jeje… Bueno, no te preocupes porque como ya dije antes planeo continuar todos los lunes si no hay inconveniente, aquí está el primer capitulo. Espero que te guste tanto como el prologo. Nos estamos escribiendo, linda. ¡Ja-Ne!

**Punshy: ¡**Hola! ¿Verdad que es un titulo algo raro? Me gusto y lo pensé mucho antes de nombrar está historia, en esté capitulo he dado el origen del titulo. A decir verdad tu R&R me dio la idea, ya que como dijiste que te atrapo apenas viste el titulo… Pues… Se me ocurrió dar a entender de donde lo saque. No te preocupes, no tengo intención de dejarla a la mitad. Y respecto a lo del Messenger, ¡que va! ¡Espero que podamos hablar pronto! –aunque no me conecte mucho – Nos vemos y nos escribimos entonces. ¡Saudos y abrazos!

**Yuki-Minyooki-Chan: ¡**Oh dios mió! ¡Que emoción! Hace mucho que no me llaman picara *3*… XD, ¿Qué tal, niña? Muchas gracias por mandarme un R&R, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, y espero que esté capitulo –y los siguientes- te guste igual. Así es emociónate, emociónate, jajaja… Y descuida, que va a acabar… Trágicamente –ok no- En realidad aun falta algo de tiempo para que acabe, pero no la voy a dejar botada así que sin preocupaciones ni estrés, tu solo lee y opina ¿vale? ¡Nos leemos entonces Colega! ¡Ja-Ne!

Gracias también a los que leen aunque no mandan R&R… Ojo, no estoy menospreciandolos. Y para los que quieren enviar y no saben abajo hay un botoncito verde que dice Review this Store/Chapter. Allí pueden hacerme llegar su opinión respecto a mi historia.

¡Hasta el proximo lunes! Ja-Ne

Winie


	3. Capitulo II

**¡Woo! Realmente lo siento chicas, estoy increíblemente apenada por mi comportamiento de haber dejado esta historia tirada. Lo que sucede es que mi computadora sufrió un horrible colapso y estuve aproximadamente desde marzo hasta estas semanas sin internet ni PC.**

**Además, también llevo mis propias historias en el foro y blog de **_**Novelass**_** y como podrán suponer, me absorbe una increíble cantidad de tiempo.**

**Enserio lo siento muchísimo, he intentare de ahora en adelante administrar mi tiempo para poder actualizar todas las semanas.**

**Notaran que he cambiado mi Nick, bueno… Es que he pasado "esa" etapa. Ahora mi Nick es ****Ann Parthenopaeus****. ****Ann**** proviene de un diminutivo de mi nombre, jeje, y ****Parthenopaeus****, si ustedes han leído la saga ****Los Darks Hunters**** de ****Sherrilyn Kenyon**** conoce entonces a ****Acheron Parthenopaeus****… Si, soy otra de las locas que se cree su novia jajaja. Si no se lo ha leído, ****Se las recomiendo muchísimo.**

**Sinopsis: **A los veinte años, Sakuno Ryusaki –Siendo la segunda de tres hermanos- ha cambiado de carrera en la universidad dos veces. Ahora su ultima meta es convertirse en escritora; pero ella guarda algo en su interior y es que desde pequeña ha estado enamorada de Ryoma Echizen el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, por eso ha dejado de salir con hombres ya que encuentra imposible olvidar a su primer amor.

Por otro lado, Ryoma se fue del país hace casi diez años y ahora que vuelve se topa con una gran sorpresa: la hermana de su mejor amigo ya no es una simple niñita como la que había jurado proteger, ahora más que eso es una mujer hecha y derecha que lucha por ser alguien en la vida. Pero Ryoma no puede pensar en ella como algo más que una hermanita… No después de haber herido los sentimientos de Sakuno hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Alguien habla.

"_Alguien Piensa"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **PoT, no pertenece. Yo solo me encargo de manipular los personajes y retorcer la historia para hacer más felices a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo II**

Sakuno dejo caer con una fuerza sobrenatural, su cuerpo contra el colchón sobre la cama de madera de roble que había comprado con todo el amor del mundo para su habitación en el apartamento. Había perdido el hambre apenas Suzaku le dijo lo de Ryoma.

Hace años que no pensaba en él.

Muchos mas de los que le apetecía recordar. No quería siquiera que su mente comenzara a maquinar y que trasladara su cuerpo a los recuerdos lejanos de su niñez compartida con él que ahora era uno de los tenistas más famosos mundialmente. Debido a los triunfos de Ryoma, Sakuno había comenzado a decirse que fue lo mejor haberlo dejado ir, así él seria capaz de cumplir sus mayores sueños… Muy lejos de ella.

Se removió en la cama y abrazo sus rodillas. Le dolía el pecho. ¿Pero por que? ¿Acaso ya no se había olvidado de Ryoma Echizen? ¿Por qué después de dos años sin dedicarle el más mínimo pensamiento, apenas se lo nombraban y su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenado?

_"Eres masoquista, Sakuno. ¿No te basto su rechazo de cuando tenias diez años?"_ Pensó.

Ryoma habría podido ser un poco mas delicado con ella, no hay que olvidar que en aquel entonces era solo una niña, enamorada de un chico que le curaba las heridas, jugaba con ella y le compraba dulces. Ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de su comportamiento infantil y que estuvo viviendo a base de una vil mentira en su mente.

La puerta de su cuarto sonó debido a los golpes proporcionados por la persona del otro lado de la pared.

-¿Saku? –Sakuno oyó la voz de Sawako, solo entonces levantó la cara de la almohada donde la tenia enterrada desde hace un rato -¿Puedo pasar o me vas a lanzar el cojín de tu cama contra la cara?

-Si, entra –Se sentó de golpe cuando la cabellera rubia de Sawako se asomo por la puerta. Sakuno adoraba a su hermana pequeña, ya que ella era tan delicada, tan mona. El rostro de Sawako era redondeado y siempre sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un tenue rubor que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Sus ojos eran de color escarlata, y era en lo único en lo que se parecían ambas.

Sawako tenía su cuerpo enfundado en una falda color caqui que rozaba sus tobillos y un suéter de color rosa pálido. Sus cabellos caían en cascada por sus hombros y espalda.

-¿Estas disgustada?

-¿Y porque habría de estarlo? –Diagonal, si… Si que estaba disgustada, y triste y melancólica… En fin, tenia muchos sentimientos acumulados a su alrededor.

Sawako se acercó con lentitud a ella –como si pensara que Sakuno la atacaría de un momento a otro… Ni que tuviera la rabia –y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado.

-Hace muchos años que no vemos a Ryoma.

Sakuno resopló, haciendo que un mechón de su cabello castaño rojizo se elevara sobre su frente.

-Lo dirás por mi –Entrecerró los ojos con rudeza –Tu y Suzaku son unos aficionados del tenis y no se pierden ni un solo partido de Echizen. Son capaces de remover cielo y tierra par verlo jugar.

Sawako se sonrojo y desvió la vista cuando se removió en su lugar.

-Es que… -Comenzó a decir –No lo hago por el tenis. Hay tíos tan buenos, que tanta testosterona junta me hace hervir la sangre.

Sakuno dejo caer su mandíbula indignada. ¿Desde cuando su inocente hermana se había vuelto tan pervertida? Si fuera un hombre seria en definitiva un viejo verde.

-¡Sawako!

-¿Qué? Me vas a disculpar por decirte esto Sakuno. Pero los ojos no los dio dios para ver. Y yo no estoy ciega –Sakuno la observo disgustada, definitivamente tenia que encontrarle un novio a su hermana antes de que se metiera en el televisor o peor aun, comenzara a besar a los hombretones de los posters –Me vas a decir que tú también no te babeas por un hombre bueno.

-Cof, cof –Tosió incomoda. Pues sabía que tenía razón.

Su hermana se cruzo de brazos ante tal estúpida muestra de inocencia.

-Si, si… Tose, tose… -Enseguida la cara de Sawako se volvió mas seria –Si necesitas hablar de algo, puedes contar conmigo… O con Dalila.

-Lo se –Sonrió con dificultad. Dalila y Sawako no sabían cuanto las amaba, más de lo que debería diría ella –Y muchas gracias por eso.

Sawako se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo digo la verdad. No se que paso hace diez años hermana… Y creo que realmente no me incumbe ni a mí ni a la otra chica que esta cocinando. Incluso no me importa no saberlo, pero cuando realmente quieras hablar sobre ello. No dudes en llamarnos, Saku –Sawako le dio un rápido abrazo, luego se levanto y se sacudió la falda –Recuerda que siempre estaremos nosotras aquí cada vez que nos necesites.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bienvenido a casa, Ryoma Echizen.

Cuando Ryoma levantó la vista de las maletas, se encontró directamente con la cara de Suzaku Ryusaki, un rostro que no había visto en muchísimos años, y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar las maletas por la impresión. Sin duda alguna, Suzaku había cambiado en muchas cosas, en especial su físico. Había dejado atrás la niñez, siendo reemplazada por un hombre de aproximadamente metro noventa de altura los cabellos eran tan rubios como recordaba y los ojos igual de azules.

Estaba incluso más fornido y musculoso, dándole a entender el duro trabajo que le tomo para poder tener su cuerpo en tal estado físico. Las mujeres a su alrededor los veían a ambos y se los comían con los ojos.

-Suzaku… -Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, ya su viejo amigo lo estaba abrazando y dándole palmadas en la espalda. Ryoma se quedo quieto por la impresión durante un instante antes de reaccionar he intentar separarlos a ambos –Suficiente hombre, no quiero que la gente se haga ideas raras sobre nosotros.

Suzaku rio.

-Increíble que aun tengas ese humor tan desagradable que te caracteriza.

-Bien, soy Echizen después de todo –Instintivamente, busco detrás de la espalda de Suzaku esperando encontrar algo que ya sabia de antemano... No vería…

Suzaku suspiro con cierta pesadez.

-Sabes que no esta aquí, Ryoma. No te tortures intentando encontrarla con la mirada –Sugirió él, mirándolo con cierta lastima.

-Lo se, Suzaku –Ryoma volvió a concentrar su mirada en la cara de Suzaku –Pero eso no me impide tener esperanzas de que Sakuno haya venido a verme –suspiró mientras levantaba sus maletas y le daba una a su ex compañero de tenis –La quería mucho ¿Sabes?

-Lo se.

-Siempre quise tener a alguien que me hiciera compañía. Sakuno estuvo conmigo cuando mas la necesitaba y yo la deje cuando ella más me necesitaba a mí. Fui el causante de sus trastornos durante un año entero y todo por mis ambiciones y egoísmos… Supongo que jamás seré perdonado por ella.

-Nunca se sabe, Ryoma. Nunca se sabe.

Durante todo el camino al apartamento de soltero de Suzaku, hablaron de todas las cosas que habían pasado, los acontecimientos reciente, el número de chicas… De todo. Ryoma rió ante un comentario estúpido por parte de Suzaku. Era tan refrescante volver a hablar frente a frente como en los viejos tiempos; comunicarse a base del teléfono no era algo realmente agradable y el correo no llamaba mucho la atención de Ryoma a pesar de que su agente había insistido en que se hiciera uno para mantener el contacto con los fans.

El lugar donde se encontraba el apartamento era bastante aceptable y con unos extensos jardines. Tenía elevador y como Suzaku vivía en la última planta –abarcaba todo el piso. Ryoma pensaba que tal vez le toco reunir durante meses el dinero para poder adquirirlo- tuvieron que tomarlo en la planta baja.

-¡Ah!... –Exclamo Suzaku al girar la manilla –Esta abierta. Que raro, juraría que la cerré –entonces abrió sus ojos sorprendido –A no ser que esa idiota este aquí.

_"¿Esa idiota?"_ Y como si fuera un llamado, al abrir la puerta se encontraron de lleno con un par de ojos escarlata que lo miraban con curiosidad. Unos ojos que el recordaba perfectamente el detalle y el color… Y antes de poder detenerse, sus labios se abrieron y pronunciaron su nombre.

-¿Sakuno?

La chica se sobresaltó y lo miro estupefacta para después negar con la cabeza.

-No, no soy mi hermana –Dijo ella. Solo entonces se percato del tono del cabello, en lugar de caoba era de un tono rubio muy parecido al de Suzaku –Soy Sawako.

-Sawako… -Repitió. Si claro, la niña mas pequeña de los Ryusaki. Ryoma la vio por última vez cuando tenía nueve años; ahora era una mujer de pies a cabeza. ¿Pero como no lo noto? Sawako y Sakuno no se parecían en nada a parte de los ojos y que sus nombres comenzaban ambos por las mismas primeras dos silabas. Suzaku tampoco se parecía a Sakuno a parte de uno que otro rasgo que era casi invisible.

Sin duda alguna, Sawako tenía algo de sus dos hermanos mayores.

-Si –Aseguro entonces alzó una pequeña caja que tenia sus manos –Solo vine a recoger unas cosas mías y de mi hermana.

Suzaku gruñó a su espalda.

-¿Por qué no vino ella misma? –Sawako lo fulmino con la mirada antes de pasar por su lado hacia la puerta.

-Tú sabes por que… -susurro de manera baja, pero no tan baja como para evitar que llegara a los oídos de Ryoma –Bien, me voy. Nos vemos luego, señor Echizen.

Ryoma se quedo plantado en la entrada observando fijamente a Suzaku, y este simplemente evitaba mirarlo directamente.

-Ella realmente me aborrece…

-Bueno, si. Pero ve el lado positivo, del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

_"Y del amor al odio también hay solo uno…"_ Ryoma soltó el aire que había estado aguantando en los pulmones. ¿Por qué tenia que ser su vida tan miserable? ¿Y por que era tan egoísta? Con obviedad Sakuno jamás lo iba a perdonar, no después de haberle lanzado su amor en la cara. Pero aun así, él, muy en el fondo deseaba que ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

Durante todo el vuelo estuvo dándoles vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaria? Incluso practico uno que otro dialogo en su mente, tan solo para no quedarse sin palabras.

No habían hablado en diez años, incluso el primer año que Ryoma estuvo en Estados Unidos, le enviaba cartas de forma constante rogándole porque ella respondiera… pero nunca lo hacia, fue allí cuando se entero de que las quemaba. Entonces envió una última carta, en el invierno después de la muerte de los señores Ryusaki… Y luego nueve largos años sin saber nada a parte de la cortante información que Suzaku le proporcionaba cuando charlaban por teléfono.

-¿Dónde esta mi habitación? –preguntó con rapidez, queriendo unos momentos de simple soledad.

-Ah… -Exclamó Suzaku intentando orientarse en el rápido giro que dio la conversación –Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha.

-Gracias –Se encaminó hacia el marco de la puerta, pero se paro al haber dado tres pasos. Mirando a Suzaku sobre su hombro intentó producir una sonrisa en sus labios, pero apenas y logro una mueca –Te veo mas tarde.

Y cuando estaba solo en su habitación, se encontró deseando que Sakuno volviera a amarlo y que todo fuera como lo era antes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es esto? –Sakuno entrecerró los ojos cuando al abrir la puerta después de que el timbre retumbara en sus delicados oídos un par de veces, se encontró cara a cara con dos de sus colegas de la facultad de medicina. La rubia con dos pequeñas pinzas recogiéndole el cabello, alta, con una cara completamente atractiva, cuerpo voluminoso y un par de cariñosos y amables ojos. Y una chica con sus hebras castañas sujetadas en un par de colas; una sonrisita picarona en sus labios y con el par de ojos marrones destellando con diversión.

Ann Tachibana le sonreía olímpicamente. Tomoka Osakada la saludaba levemente con la mano.

-¿No podemos venir a visitar a una de nuestras grandes amigas? Sobre todo después de el tremendo desmayo que te diste a mitad de la clase –Dijo inocentemente Tomoka y entro con rapidez al lugar -¿No esta tu hermoso hermano por aquí el día de hoy?

_"¡Lo sabia!"_

-Ya entiendo porque esta visita me olía tan mal… ¿Solo les intereso por mi hermano no es así?

-Oh, vamos… -Susurro Ann, mientras se colgaba amistosamente de su brazo y le sonreía con gran ahínco –Sabes que no es eso, pero también sabes que nos ayuda…

-Cierto –Agrego Tomoka antes de colgarse sobre su otro brazo –No es culpa tuya que sea tan… Ardiente.

Sakuno rodó los ojos. ¿Suzaku "Ardiente"…? ¡Oh, Vamos! ¿Es que no hay mejor descripción? Y ella no le veía nada de atractivo… Así Suzaku se pusiera tan bueno como el mismísimo Brad Pitt, ella seguiría viéndolo como si fuera un extraterrestre. Tal vez por algo eran hermanos.

-No esta aquí, chicas –suspiró con pesadez –Así que pueden irse.

Ann se horrorizó.

-¿Acaso nos estas echando? –Y si que estuvo a punto de contestar, pero apenas abrió la boca se oyó un golpe seco del otro lado de la puerta de la entrada y luego un terrible y agónico alarido. Seguido por el sonido de objetos desparramándose sobre el suelo del pasillo.

En un reflejo, Sakuno abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrar a Sawako completamente extendida en el suelo y con libros y distintas cosas a su alrededor. Sakuno la miró de manera sarcástica.

-Creo que Suzaku tiene realmente una gran cantidad de razón en sus palabras.

Ella la observó con mucho reproche, antes de pasarse la mano por la espalda y levantarse en un pequeño salto.

-¿Me ayudas? Gracias… -Sakuno se relajo mientras obligaba a sus piernas a colocarse de puntillas y ayudar a Sawako a levantar las cosas. Ann y Tomoka –muy amablemente- ayudaron a recoger algunos de los libros desparramados por los suelos -¿Qué tal, chicas? –Saludó, después de un momento de silencio.

-Todo bien –Aseguró Ann -¿Y tu Sawa-Chan? -¿Sawa-chan? Sakuno abrió la boca completamente pasmada, en especial cuando Sawako sonrió alegremente ante el diminutivo aplicado a su nombre.

-Excelente –Dijo en un tono cantarín, muy propio de una loca desquiciada.

-Bueno, tengo que irme –Tomoka observó su reloj compungida mientras torcía el labio inferior en una pequeña mueca de disgusto –Tengo que arreglarme para la cita que tengo en un rato… Y como no esta tu hermano, es algo aburrido por aquí.

Sakuno torció los ojos.

-Aprecio que me consideres una perdida de tiempo por no ser hombre.

Sawako rió en voz baja.

-Y hablando de hombres… -Tosió Ann -¿Qué tal tu vida amorosa Sawako? Hace un tiempo que no te pregunto.

-Ah, pues… Va en picada. Como siempre.

-Aun sigo sin entender eso –Agregó Tomoka –Eres tan guapa y encantadora. ¿Por qué ningún hombre te dedica una mirada siquiera? –Sawako se encogió simplemente de hombros. Pero Sakuno sabía la verdad. No es que los hombres ignoraran a Sawako, era Sawako quien ignoraba a los hombres. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lasciva con los de la tele y tan fría con los de su alrededor? Eso siempre seria un misterio para ella –Como dije. Me largo –Luego se volvió hacia Ann –Vamos cariño, hoy te toca ayudarme a elegir mi vestimenta.

Tomoka le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le murmuro un "cuídate mucho", gesto que fue casi igual al de Ann de no ser por el abrazo que le dedico que casi le quita hasta el alma. Sakuno las observó irse, y solo cuando ambas desaparecieron de su vista fue cuando por fin cerro la puerta de la entrada.

Sawako había desaparecido por la puerta de su habitación.

Se sentó de golpe en uno de los muebles de la sala. Y dejo caer la cabeza entre las manos. Dalila estaba en clases, ya era estudiante de último año, ella siempre se había preocupado por sacar las mayores notas de la clase y por eso Sakuno estaba segura de que se graduaría con el mayor de los honores.

Ya Suzaku estaba tramitando los papeles para cambiar de facultad y Sakuno volvía a sentirse nerviosa. Ya había perdido dos años de cambios de aquí para ya, eso significaba que sus compañeros de clases serian dos años menores que ella.

_"Que vergüenza"_ Pensó, sintiendo su cara arder por la pena de tener que pasar por una principiante de nuevo… Por tercera vez. _"Ryoma acostumbraba a apoyarme en momentos asi" _Y aquí venia de nuevo, volvía a pensar en Ryoma Echizen.

Que ya debía estar en casa de su hermano.

Se pregunto por como luciría, Siempre que lo pasaban por la televisión, Sakuno intentaba evitar mirarlo… No deseaba saber lo bien que le iba, no deseaba saber nada de nada. Y había funcionado durante todo este tiempo. Pero no todo es para siempre, y las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere que salgan.

-¿Saku?

-En la sala, Sawako –Dijo en voz alta, respondiendo al llamado de su hermana menor.

-Te diré algo, querida. Si lo tienes, lo tienes… Y créeme, que tú lo tienes.

¿De que diablos estaba hablando? Arqueó las cejas de manera simultánea y estaba segura de que su rostro reflejaba la duda que sentía en cuanto Sawako se acercó.

-Cuando iba saliendo de casa de Su-chan, me encontré directamente y cara a cara con ni mas ni menos que el grandioso Ryoma Echizen –Dijo sonriente. Eso fue para Sakuno como un balde de agua fría. Sus labios se entreabrieron y la respiración se le entrecorto de una manera realmente rápida, tanto, que hasta logro asustarla.

-¿Co-Como está? –preguntó antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

-Para chuparse los dedos… ¡Dios, Sakuno! ¡Está Hermoso! Es mucho mas atractivo en persona que en la televisión y te diré que se ve muy diferente al Ryoma Echizen que te dejo sollozando y deprimida. Esta… Más musculoso; más fornido. Algo más alto y con el rostro más definido y masculino. Todo en él es "mucho mas" que anteriormente. TODO.

Bueno, no quería seguir oyendo lo del "mas"… Parecía muy morboso cuando estaba junto a la palabra "Todo" y en mayúsculas.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí. Pero me refería a su salud.

-¡Ah!... Bien, pues… Se veía bastante saludable diría yo –Sawako se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se la rasco con suma delicadeza –Aunque un poco loco.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Un poco loco?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó con cuidado y con precaución, esperando silenciosamente la respuesta de su hermana.

-Lo que sucede, es que cuando me vio dijo "¿Sakuno?". Aunque solo me miraba a los ojos, y esa es la única cosa en la que realmente nos parecemos… Él parecía a punto de desmayarse y se veía desilusionado cuando aclare quien era yo en realidad –Sawako sonrió –Pienso que el desea verte, hermana. Por no decir, que espera que lo hayas perdonado.

-No voy a hacer tal cosa.

Sawako resopló.

-Eres tan terca. Ambos eran un par de niños, Sakuno… El deseaba jugar al tenis, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida solo por que tú se lo pidieras. Nunca imaginé que pudieras ser tan egoísta, ¡siempre pensé que eras mas que una persona que solo deseaba su propio bien!. ¿No podías dejarle ir? ¿Querías que él se quedara contigo? Pues bien, imagina que así haya sido… El único infeliz de los dos seria Ryoma Echizen, porque nunca pudo cumplir lo que se había propuesto.

Sakuno se retorció incomoda en el asiento ante la verdad y la sabiduría de las palabras de Sawako.

-En cambio, con la decisión que Echizen tomó… Sufrieron ambos al principio. Él también sufrió tu pérdida, puede que no correspondiera tu amor, pero eras una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba realmente. Suzaku y yo lo sabíamos, siempre lo supimos. Pero ahora, ambos son felices o por lo menos remotamente. ¿Crees que se arrepiente de su decisión, sabiendo que eres feliz? ¿Qué lo habías olvidado y que ya no pensabas en él? O mejor aun… ¿Te arrepientes tu, de su decisión y desearías mejor que se hubiera quedado para que fuera siempre infeliz? ¿Para que ambos vivieran envueltos en la tristeza?

Sawako le dio una última mirada. Sakuno tenía los ojos bien abiertos y observaba el suelo de manera estupefacta… Se sentía sucia, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? ¿Siempre había sido así de egoísta? Siempre deseaba todo para si misma… Incluso deseo que Suzaku nunca se casara para que estuvieran siempre juntos. Deseo que Dalila se quedara soltera para que también se quedara con ella y deseo que Sawako nunca encontrara a la persona ideal. Si todos encontraran pareja, ella se quedaría sola por completo y era algo que quería evitar… ¿Nunca pensaba en la felicidad de sus seres queridos?

Un sollozo se le escapo de los labios, antes de que tapara su boca con la mano para evitar que su llanto resonara en la sala.

-Soy una idiota…

Sawako suspiró, se acerco y se sentó a su lado abrazándola y dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda intentando calmar el dolor en el corazón de su adorada hermana mayor. Sawako siempre había sabido que Sakuno no podía quedarse sola, pero también había sabido que era muy peligroso acercarse mucho a ella porque podía devorarte y volverse posesiva contigo. Pero a ella no le importaba, amaba a sus hermanos más que a nada y haría lo que fuera por su felicidad… Así tuviera que sacrificar la suya propia.

-Creo que… Se aparto de Sakuno y le dedico una sonrisa –es tiempo de perdonar, hermanita.

**Continuara**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A**

**Bien, comenzamos con las notas de autora… Comprendamos primero una cosa, esta historia es rara… oh si, si se dan cuenta que dice que tiene drama y no lo ven por ninguna parte es porque esta muyyy oculto… Pero espero también agregar sus partes cómicas como todas las historias se la merecen.**

_**Vuelvo a disculparme por mi patético retraso, pero arriba esplique el porque de eso.**_

**Ahora, las respuestas a los R&R.**

**Mariana:** Muchísimas gracias por tu R&R, fue muy amable de tu parte tomarte el tiempo en dar tu opinión. Así que tienes mi eterna gratitud. De verdad aprecio que te parezca… Eh… "Padre" xD. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es: Así es, mi deseo es ser una escritora… Pero tengo una narración muy patética, así que es muy poco probable que lo consiga. Bueno, entonces nos vemos, ¡Ja-ne!

**Punshy:** ¡Waaa! Espero que no te enojes conmigo por la tardanza, realmente no quería… No fue mi intención. Lamento haberte hecho esperar mucho. Y si, es cierto que me inspiraste en el capitulo anterior. Y enserio siento lo de las faltas ortográficas, aun estoy por allí y por allá intentando arreglarlas… ¡Hay que vergüenza! xDU. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos pronto tonces 8D.

**Yuki-Minyooki-Chan:** Wolas, muchas gracias por escribirme y realmente me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capitulo ^-^ . Es realmente refrescante leer ese tipo de comentarios 8D. ¡Y no te preocupes que Sakuno le da su merecido! Juas juas juas, ¡Las mujeres al poder! xDU. Bueno, entonces nos vemos.

**Cainat06**: ¡Hey! Gracias por escribirme también en este capitulo. ¿Realmente te parece interesante? Haber que tal te parece este… Ya veremos xD. Bueno, realmente me alegro que te gustara. ¡Nos vemos!

**Dm99: **¡Hola! Realmente siento mucho la tardanza, debes de estar muy decepcionada… Pero ¿es que qué se puede hacer en mi caso? Estuve a punto de suicidarme todos estos meses sin pc… x-x. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y si queda pena con Sakuno y todoooo lo que le falta por sufrir… -Espero que no creas que tengo un complejo de mala xD- Y respecto a lo de los padres de Sakuno. Se fueron de viaje de aniversario y murieron en un accidente de avión a la hora de regresar ¿Qué tal?... Espero que te guste este capitulo, nos hablamos luego. ¡Bye Bye!

**Pasii-Chan:**Gracias por comentar mi historia n-n y realmente me alegro que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para cautivarte. Eso da esperanzas en un futuro cercano ¿A que si? 8D. Muchas gracias por la recomendación ¿Pero para que es? ¿Para el fic? ¿O.o?... Espero que te guste este capitulo. ¡Nos estamos hablando, peque!

**Bueno… Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute de escribirlo. Nos veremos la semana entrante, entonces… ¡Ja-Ne!**

**Para Mandar Un R&R Solo tienes que darle click al botoncito con letras verdes en la parte de abajo. Has feliz a esta pobre autora xD. Mira que eso no toma más de un minuto de tu tiempo.**

_**Ann Parthenopaeus.**_


	4. Capitulo III

**¡Oh Dios mío! Que atraso de una semana… Lo siento mucho, pero realmente escribir este fic no es lo único que tengo que escribir… Incluso les debo varios capítulos a las chicas del foro de Novelass. Haber si me pongo al día con todo.**

**Creo que cambiare la fecha de actualización por cada dos semanas ¿Oh es mucha espera? Lo que sucede, por lo visto es que en una semana no puedo tener un capitulo entero listo… Si apenas llevaba la mitad de este.**

**Sinopsis: **A los veinte años, Sakuno Ryusaki –Siendo la segunda de tres hermanos- ha cambiado de carrera en la universidad dos veces. Ahora su ultima meta es convertirse en escritora; pero ella guarda algo en su interior y es que desde pequeña ha estado enamorada de Ryoma Echizen el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, por eso ha dejado de salir con hombres ya que encuentra imposible olvidar a su primer amor.

Por otro lado, Ryoma se fue del país hace casi diez años y ahora que vuelve se topa con una gran sorpresa: la hermana de su mejor amigo ya no es una simple niñita como la que había jurado proteger, ahora más que eso es una mujer hecha y derecha que lucha por ser alguien en la vida. Pero Ryoma no puede pensar en ella como algo más que una hermanita… No después de haber herido los sentimientos de Sakuno hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Alguien habla.

"_Alguien Piensa"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **PoT, no pertenece. Yo solo me encargo de manipular los personajes y retorcer la historia para hacer más felices a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo III**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakuno! –Se sobresaltó al ver a Sawako y a Dalila, ambas con un paquete en sus manos y con una gran tarta de fresas que tenia escrito claramente "Feliz Cumpleaños". Sonrió cohibida y acepto los presentes.

-Gracias… -Susurro apenada. Tomando las cosas se traslado a si misma a la cocina y coloco los regalos en una silla, viendo como Sawako guardaba el pastel en la nevera -¿No vamos a comerlo ya?

-Ni hablar –Dijo con una sonrisita adornando su mirada –Voy a llamar a Su-Chan y a tus amigas para que vengan y así hagamos una pequeña fiestecilla.

¿Una fiestecilla? ¿En mitad de la semana? Arrugó el ceño. Dos noches con anterioridad había hablado con Sawako sobre algunas cosas que no tenía intención de recordar y eso la había hecho entrar en una breve depresión… No había querido salir del apartamento y en definitiva comenzaría las clases el lunes de la semana que viene –Todo gracias a la rapidez de Suzaku para con los papeles- además, debido a estar preparándose y a su depresión, no tenia para nada ganas de hacer una "fiestecilla".

-¿No podemos dejarlo para el fin de semana? – ¿O quizás para nunca?

-No señor, es mejor si lo celebramos el mismo día del cumpleaños –Sakuno resopló ante la escusa dada por Sawako para su fiesta –Y no creas que te vas a escapar, es hora de que te animes aunque sea un poco, Hermana.

-Y además… -Comenzó Dalila -¿Por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad para hablar con Ryoma?

Gimió con frustración.

-¡Me niego por duplicado!

Oyó la exclamación ahogada de su hermana menor, pero la ignoró olímpicamente.

-¡Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, Sakuno Ryusaki! –La voz de Sawako se oía increíblemente enojada, y es que Sakuno no podía culparla… Pero aun así…

-¡No puedo hablar con él! Entiéndelo, Sawako. Me da vergüenza, de seguro él sabe que he quemado cada una de sus cartas y disfrutado de ello –Prácticamente lloriqueó mientras se frotaba las manos contra los brazos –Ahora no se quien se tiene que disculpar con quien… Y yo le tengo fobia a las disculpas.

-¡Lo de la fobia te lo has inventado! –Bueno, si… ¿Y que?

-Dejen de pelearse las dos –Intervino Dalila, antes de volverse hacia Sakuno y tenderle el teléfono celular con el ceño débilmente fruncido –Y tú… Vas a tomar el móvil, vas a marcar a donde Suzaku y le dirás que venga esta tarde… Junto con Ryoma Echizen.

-Pero, Pero…

-Nada de "Pero, Pero…" –Suspiró con cansancio –Sakuno, ya no eres una niña pequeña, es hora que te enfrentes a tus dificultades y problemas como una adulta, en lugar de rehuirles por temor.

Sakuno adoraba a Dalila, ella era tan sorprendente y tan impredecible. Siempre se había comportado de una manera sumamente madura e incluso Sakuno sabia que a pesar de que ella también fuera madura se comportaba como una niña de cinco años cuando las situaciones importantes ameritaban su madurez. Y comenzaba a avergonzarse de su comportamiento de infante en problemas.

Observó el celular fijamente. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Ryoma no la odiaría al verla? ¿Soportaría ella su presencia sabiendo que jamás lograrían tener nada?... No sabia como responder todas las preguntas que se acumulaban en su mente. Una ola depresiva recorrió su cuerpo, cuando tomó el aparato y marcó el número del departamento de Suzaku.

-_¿Si?_ –La voz del otro lado del teléfono definitivamente no era la de Suzaku. Abrió su boca con estupefacción y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al sentir su corazón acelerarse -_¿Hay Alguien allí?_

Su cuerpo tembló y los dientes le castañearon con nerviosismo llamando la atención de su hermana y su mejor amiga que pasaban de verse a ellas mismas y mirarla a ella con expresiones preocupadas. La voz de él estaba mas madura, masculina y desarrollada… Era la voz de un hombre, no la que ella guardaba en lo mas profundo de su memoria.

-R… ¿Ry-Ryoma? –En sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas por el entendimiento y pudo ver claramente las expresiones de sorpresa en las caras de Sawako y Dalila quienes ante la mención del nombre, se dieron vuelta y se largaron de la cocina para dejarle privacidad… No es como si la quisiera.

-_Si… ¿Quién Habla?_ –Preguntó del otro lado de la línea con sumo interés. Sakuno tragó saliva con rudeza logrando que el acto le raspara la garganta débilmente.

-¿Esta Suzaku?

-_Er… Si, ¿Quién desea hablar con él?_ –Volvió a preguntar. El tono de voz de Ryoma Echizen comenzó a parecerle irritado.

-Solo pásamelo, por favor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Una mujer quiere hablar contigo por teléfono.

Suzaku lo observó con estupefacción.

-¿Una mujer, dices? –Se levantó del mueble con pesar, y dejo el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado en la mesilla del café. Se estiró y camino a donde se encontraba el teléfono pegado a la pared -¿Si? –Ryoma lo observó con fijeza, no sabía que Suzaku tuviera alguna novia o amante por allí… Y mucho menos que supiera de su estancia en el apartamento de Suzaku -¡Ah… Pero si eres tu Sakuno!

¿Sakuno? Sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión. ¿Había hablado con Sakuno y sin saberlo? Pero eso era imposible, la voz de Sakuno sonaba tan… Tan diferente. Era la voz de una mujer lo que se oía al otro lado de la línea, no la voz chillona de la niña que él recordaba con ahínco. Y peor aun… ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho quien era?

-Si… ¡Desde luego que si! –La voz de Suzaku se oía lejana, ya que sus pensamientos abarcaban la mente, mas de lo que hubiese deseado –Claro que iré, no te preocupes… Y Feliz Cumpleaños, Saku.

¿Cumpleaños? Observó fijamente el calendario en la pared, marcaba veintiuno de octubre. Definitivamente el cumpleaños de Sakuno Ryusaki. Se volvió justo para ver cuando Suzaku, con una enorme sonrisa pintando sus labios, trancaba el teléfono y lo miraba con complicidad.

-Si esa sonrisa sigue adornando tu cara, juro que te la borrare de un puñetazo –Dijo de mal humor.

-Huy, parece que alguien esta de un humor de perros –Ryoma tomó la cazadora de cuero negra que estaba sobre el espaldar de la silla del comedor y se encamino hacia la puerta –¡Eh!... ¿A dónde vas?

-A la floristería –Masculló con enojo.

-Bueno, Vale… Pero recuerda que tienes que volver antes de las tres.

-¿Y eso por que?

-Pues… Fíjate que Sakuno dijo "¿Pueden venir tú y Ryoma esta tarde? Es que Sawako quiere hacerme una fiesta…" –Ryoma abrió los ojos con sorpresa irradiando de sus poros –A menos… Claro esta, que no quieras ir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Felicidades, Saku!

-Gracias… -Susurró ante la sexta felicitación que recibía desde que había iniciado la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. Después de dejar pasar a Tomoka dentro de la habitación, miro a los lados del pasillo y cerró la puerta al comprobar que no había nadie mas afuera.

El nerviosismo hacia mella en su interior, burbujeando coléricamente desde su estomago hasta la garganta.

Le había dicho completamente entendible a Suzaku, que trajera a Ryoma he incluso se había asegurado de hacerle ver que ya no sentía ningún rencor porque se hubiese ido hace diez años. Observó el interior del apartamento. Se encontraban todos sus amigos, los cuales en efecto eran muy pocos.

Ann y Tomoka hablaban tranquilamente entre si. Sawako se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden, mientras que Dalila observaba atentamente las partituras que reposaban en sus manos para decidir que canción tocarle a Sakuno como regalo de cumpleaños. Pero desde luego que ella estaría feliz con cualquiera que su amiga tocara… Ya era un hecho que el solo que ella estuviera allí seria más que suficiente para Sakuno.

El timbre sonó de nuevo he hizo que su corazón pegara un enorme brinco completamente emocionado.

-¡Voy!

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Momoshiro Takeshi. Con sus cabellos negros en un extraño peinado, y sus ojos rasgados que la miraban con cariño antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Momo y ella se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo, él era uno de los amigos de su hermano mayor y de Ryoma Echizen. Y desde luego, habían congeniado enseguida.

Incluso después de tantos años, aun seguían manteniendo el contacto.

-Pero que relajante es verte, pequeña.

-Oh, Momo. Ha pasado bastante tiempo -¿Cómo era que él estaba aquí? Si incluso a ella se le había olvidado por completo el avisarle… Entonces observó a Dalila y a Sawako quienes sostenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

_"Esas dos… No tienen ni la menor idea de lo mucho que las quiero…"_

Le invitó a pasar y luego se dirigió a Sawako.

-¿A quien mas invitaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros débilmente.

-A Kaidoh, que estaba en la ciudad. Y le pregunte Syusuke Fuji, pero me dijo que tenia planes.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué le ibas a decir a Fuji?

-¡Oh Vamos, Hermana! Es tiempo de dejar de mirar el pasado… Fuji está interesado en ti y es perfecto; es guapo, inteligente e interesante. Y tiene unos ojos taaan azules –Dijo en un suspiro.

Rodó los ojos con irritación.

-Si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no sales tú con él? –Enseguida noto como Sawako negaba con la cabeza y se ponía más blanca que un papel -¿Kaidoh viene? –Ella asintió débilmente, antes de que se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo. Sakuno comenzó a preguntarse sobre la razón por la que su hermana menor evitaba salir con hombres como si fueran la peste. Claro que ella también los evitaba, pero Sawako sabía cuales eran sus razones…

El sonido de la puerta volvió a darle en los tímpanos. En un suspiro se encaminó a la puerta.

Se preparó para encontrarse cara a cara con Kaidoh Kaoru; uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, recordó los ojos achinados y su cara que se parecía a la de una serpiente. Así como también rememoro su enorme amabilidad y su cabello negro envuelto en una pañoleta que nunca dejaba en ningún sitio.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta... No fue lo que esperaba encontrar.

Los ojos de color ambarino iguales a los de un gato, le devolvían la mirada con la misma sorpresa que sentía ella. Ryoma Echizen estaba diferente… Eso era más que obvio. Ahora estaba mucho más alto, su barbilla estaba más fuerte y masculina además de estar cubierta por la leve sombra de una mínima barba incipiente; los músculos de sus brazos se encontraban al aire libre, por su pegada camiseta de _Holister_ con mangas cortas que reflejaba el torso bien formado que se encontraba debajo de ella.

Su cabello negro con reflejos verdes, se esparcían por su frente de manera desordenada y entre sus labios reposaba un cigarrillo recién encendido. Su mano estaba extendida sobre el timbre y en su brazo libre, reposaba un racimo de jacintos blancos.

-¿Sakuno? –Pronunció él, como temiendo equivocarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía que ser ella. De eso no cabía duda. Los ojos color escarlata estaban sorprendidos, como no queriendo creer que realmente él se encontraba allí. Se veían frágiles y dolidos, a punto de llorar.

Era diferente… No era lo que esperaba encontrarse. No sabia porque razón lo primero que pensó que encontraría, seria a una niña de pecho plano con los cabellos amarrados en un par de trenzas. En su lugar, había una mujer realmente hermosa.

Las curvas de su cuerpo estaban ocultas tras un vestido de color blanco; la tela acariciaba la piel haciendo que volara su imaginación –y la de cualquier hombre en la distancia- seguía teniendo una altura más bien bajita para su edad, y llevaba unos zapatos planos del color del vestido. El busto era grande y el escote del vestido lograba que se viera el inicio de sus pechos.

Las trenzas ya no estaban. Su cabello castaño rojizo estaba desplegado por sus hombros y espalda, acariciando su delicado y angelical rostro. Tenía los labios color frambuesa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¿Sakuno? –Preguntó… Por lo menos esperaba no haberse equivocado esta vez.

Ella asintió. Él pudo notar la nuez en su garganta, cuando paso saliva con pesadez. Ryoma se sintió culpable y a la vez triste. La había dejado… Por eso se sentía culpable. Había dejado a esa niña hace tantos años, sola y sin compañía.

Y se sintió triste por darse cuenta que ella se había convertido en una mujer tan hermosa, sin necesidad de tenerlo cerca… ¿Se preguntaba si había sido tan egoísta como para desear que Sakuno necesitara mas de él? ¿Qué no pudiera hacer nadie si él no se encontrara a su lado? Pues ella le había dado una patada por el culo, al encontrarla así.

-Cuanto tiempo… -Susurró ella, abrazándose a si misma. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus pechos como buscando protegerse… De él mismo.

-Si… Diez años… -Asintió Ryoma. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y descubrió que había ignorado letalmente la presencia de Suzaku a su espalda.

-Bueno. ¡Antes que todo! ¡Felicidades, Sakuno! Y después… Solamente necesito que me dejen pasar para así dejarlos solos.

Sakuno sonrió débilmente. Ella recibió el abrazo de Suzaku antes de hacerse un lado y dejarle el paso libre.

-Pasa tu también, Ryoma –Dijo casi en un susurro imperceptible… Ryoma asintió y observó entonces que todavía reposaban en sus manos, las flores que había planeado darle a Sakuno como regalo de cumpleaños.

-Toma –Dijo tendiéndolas –Realmente fue muy difícil conseguirlas.

Sakuno abrió sus ojos de par en par. No había notado las flores hasta ahorita. Con la vista clavada en los ambarinos ojos de él, tendió los brazos y aceptó el racimo de Jacintos blancos. Abrumada observó fijamente el ramo; sentía entre ambos el aura de melancolía y tristeza rodeándolos… Y las lágrimas le picaban detrás de los ojos.

-Gracias, Ryoma… Realmente no esperaba que me trajeras nada… pero esto, es realmente maravilloso.

Ryoma asintió con un alivio explicito en su rostro. Nunca llegó a saber si la carta que le envió a Sakuno aquel invierno, fue quemada con el resto que le enviaba cada año. Pero los jacintos tenían un aspecto simbólico para él, no importaba como lo viera siempre le recordaban a Sakuno.

Incluso, para llevarla siempre en su memoria, se hizo un tatuaje en forma de Jacinto en la parte derecha de sus caderas.

Ella se hizo a un lado invitándolo a pasar. Ryoma entró al apartamento mientras volvía a colocar su cigarrillo recién encendido entre los labios y tomaba una bocanada. Se quedo estupefacto al encontrarse allí cara a cara con Momoshiro Takeshi, quien de un solo golpe, se levantó de la silla y lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-¿Echizen? ¿Eres tú?

¡Oh, desde luego que no! Era _Doraemon_ disfrazado…

-Que placer verte, senpai –Murmuró sacando el cigarrillo de su boca y esta vez, apagándolo con el cenicero que se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa auxiliar pegada de la pared. Hace muchos años que no empleaba el termino "Senpai"… Había perdido el contacto con casi todas las personas de Japón, menos tal vez con Suzaku y sus padres.

Momoshiro se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él prácticamente corriendo.

-Increíble… ¿Dónde quedo el enano? –Ryoma gruñó. Era cierto, al parecer ahora le llevaba media cabeza a Momoshiro. Cuando era un adolescente, era más bajito de lo que a cualquiera le gustaría pensar.

-Se quedó en Japón, cuando me largué al extranjero –Sakuno pasó por su lado, rozando ligeramente la piel de su brazo con sus hombros desnudos. Ryoma la observó caminar, ella estaba dotada de gracia que la edad le había regalado. Desvió la vista en cuanto Sakuno desapareció tras una puerta.

-Buenas noches, señor Echizen –Ryoma se sobresaltó al distinguir la voz de la hermana menor de Suzaku y Sakuno. A su lado había otra muchacha, el rostro era redondeado e iluminado por un par de ojos verdes y el cabello castaño claro tirando a rubio que enmarcaba suavemente las curvas de su rostro.

-Buenas noches… Pero por favor, llámame Ryoma. Cuando me dicen señor me siento realmente viejo.

La joven sonrió y luego observó tranquilamente a la otra muchacha a su lado.

-Por favor, permítame presentarle a Dalila Nishino. Es una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana y mía; somos compañeras de piso las tres.

-Ya veo… -Ryoma se alegro de saber que Sakuno tenia una amiga, al parecer se conocían desde hace tiempo y por lo visto se llevaban muy bien –Es un placer, señorita Nishino. Puedes llamarme Ryoma, también.

-Lo mismo digo, Ryoma. Si yo lo llamo por su nombre de pila, usted debería imitarlo.

Educada. Pensó. Eso seria una muy buena influencia a la personalidad de Sakuno. Y por lo visto ya había usado un poco de su magia en ella… Sakuno reapareció con una pequeña bandeja de cosas que picar y se aproximó a los tres con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su rostro. Ryoma quería decirle que si no sentía ganas de sonreír, que simplemente no lo hiciera, pero le pareció muy poco respetuoso.

-¿Algún bocadillo? –Preguntó. Ryoma negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si te agradecería, si me dijeras si hay algún lugar donde pueda fumar un cigarrillo.

Sakuno arrugó la frente, pero aun así asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Ella dejo la bandeja a manos de Sawako y antes de que salieran, le presentó a dos de sus amigas que estaban en el lugar. Una chica con coletas y un lunar bajo su ojo; y una muchacha de cabellos rubios que al parecer captó la atención de Momoshiro. Sakuno le mostró la pequeña terraza que quedaba por fuera de su dormitorio.

-Podrás fumar tranquilamente aquí.

-Gracias… -Susurró aproximándose al barandal y sacando la pequeña caja de cigarrillos y su encendedor con la marca se _Zippo_. Sintió la presencia se ella aun a sus espaldas, pero no se atrevía a volverse. Oyó los pasos acercarse con lentitud al lugar donde se encontraba y como ella paró de caminar de un momento a otro.

Y Sakuno hizo algo que él jamás esperaría que hiciera. Los brazos frágiles de ella lo envolvieron alrededor de la cintura, y sintió como ella hundía su mejilla contra la espalda. De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Sakuno comenzó a temblar y comprendió que estaba llorando.

-Lo siento, Ryoma… -Se oyó su voz ahogada completamente por su espalda y la tela de la camiseta.

Ryoma abrió sus ojos sorprendido y preocupado. ¿Qué lo sentía? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Sakuno nunca le había hecho nada, jamás en su vida le había hecho daño… Ella siempre había sido inocente, y el único que había causado mal era él. Quien había roto el corazón de una pobre niña que no tenía nada más que su propia presencia.

Deslizó con lentitud la mano sobre el brazo de ella, queriendo consolarla por su sollozo.

-No fue tu culpa, pequeña…

-¡Si que lo fue! –Exclamó separándolos a ambos –Fui tan egoísta… Solo veía mi felicidad y no la tuya. ¡Oh, Ryoma! –Un sollozo quebró su voz en débiles trozos -¡No tienes ni idea de todas las veces en las que rogué porque todo te saliera mal! Porque sabia que si eso ocurría, lo dejarías y volverías a mi. Y que cada vez que ganabas un campeonato, y me lo comunicaban, me sentía tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo…

Ryoma estaba callao oyendo todas las confesiones de Sakuno. Parecía como si hubiese estado guardándose todo durante años.

-Todas tus cartas las quemaba sin siquiera verlas… Sentía que así eliminaría todo el despecho que sentía; todos los años que sufrí por haberlas quemado, arrepentida de no haberlas leído ni conservado –Ella se secó las lágrimas –Te amaba, Ryoma Echizen. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que te amaba… Siempre me decía, "Espera diez años mas… Confiésate en diez años y él te aceptara"… Ahora míranos, diez años después. Estoy aquí confesando lo que sentía cuando era una niña ¿Y sabes que es lo mas gracioso de todo esto? –Sakuno rió amargamente… Él sentía el corazón apretujado ante todo lo que decía. Repentinamente vio como su risa fue sustituida por una expresión de senda agonía -… Que ya no se si realmente siento eso.

Dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo apago con la punta del pie. Se acercó con lentitud a ella y la abrazó, apretándola a su cuerpo. Las curvas del cuerpo de Sakuno se adaptaban a la perfección con su cuerpo. Pero ese fue solo un fugaz pensamiento, antes de sentir como ella se ponía rígida ante su abrazo.

-No me importa nada de eso… -Aseguró separándola un poco de su cuerpo y limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos -… Aquí el único que tiene que disculparse soy yo, Sakuno. Fui el único quien te causo daño, si no me hubiese ido, quizás todo hubiese sido mejor para ambos… Yo también agonizaba pensando todo el tiempo en como te encontrarías; si estarías sola; si llorabas; si comías como era debido… -Se alejó de ella y suspiró con cansancio -… Pero por lo visto… Eres feliz ahora, Sakuno. Es lo único que me importa; y lo único que no hace que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

Sakuno lo observó tan fijamente que su corazón terminó sintiéndose apretujado.

-¿Eres tu feliz, Ryoma?

Concentró la vista en el horizonte intentando liberar sus pensamientos para darle alguna respuesta.

-Se podría decir… Que no estoy feliz ni triste. Digamos que llevo años negándome lo único que realmente he querido. Lo único por lo que estaba dispuesto a volver.

Sakuno no entendía… ¿Qué seria lo que Ryoma se negaba? Él siempre había sido el tipo de hombre que obtenía lo que quería. Siempre. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, había visto a Ryoma escalar entre los mejores tenistas de sus institutos, luego del estado para finalizar con el país. Lo observó atentamente como él se recostaba de espaldas al barandal y la miraba como si fuera una especie de joya preciosa.

-¿Y Eso es? –Preguntó con una extraña sensación en su estomago, que le avisaba necesitaba realmente oír la respuesta de Ryoma.

El desvió ligeramente la vista durante unos segundos, antes de pronunciar algo que ella jamás espero oír.

-Tú.

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A**

**Jojojo, les digo que realmente me encanta cuando la gente dice que les gusta, puede llegar a ser realmente gratificador. =). Bien, comenzaremos con las respuestas a sus R&R.**

**LadyKaguraSama:** ¡Gracias por escribirme, Lady-Chan! Aquí esta la continuación que esperabas, linda… Espero que no me mates si no te ha gustado xD. Y como dijiste, estabas esperando por ver como seria el encuentro entre estos dos… Espero que no te haya dejado K.O. Y realmente ruego porque te haya gustado .… ¡Nos leemos entonces!

**Kira-Tsukiyomi:** ¡Hola! Jajajaja, eso fue bastante explicito… No se por que, pero creo que te ha gustado el fic… :D… No te preocupes que eso es algo bueno, o eso piensa esta autora. Jejeje, espero que te guste este capitulo y ¡muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu comentario! ¡Bye Bye!

**Ochibi22:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Te respondo y te digo que me encuentro mas o menos bien… Aunque algo cansada con lo de estar de aquí y haya escribiendo y eso, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado y te haya parecido original… Y te confieso que yo también prefiero muchísimo las historias tipo universo alterno, no se por que supongo que es porque son mejores... Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo. ¡Nos veremos!

**CAKZ:**¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Primero tengo que agradecerte por haberme dejado tu R&R, y luego he de decirte que muchas gracias por considerar esta loca historia interesante. Es realmente agradable saber que aun lector le gusta lo que escribo… ¡Ruego por que no quedes decepcionada con este capitulo! TT-TT… ¡Hablamos luego!

**Shizuka-Kuran:** ¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal estas, Shizuka? ¿Puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta? Lo que sucede es que "Shizuka" me recuerda al personaje femenino de Hana Yori Dango y entonces me hice el interrogatorio haber si se trata del mismo personaje… Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, y como dije… Tengo planeado seguirla en verdad, así que no te preocupes… ¡Contra viento y marea publicare! xD. ¡Nos leemos!

**Enishi-Senpai:** ¡Wenas! Te juro que este tipo de comentarios son los que me hacen poner como un tomate maduro ///… ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Es genial que te guste mi manera de escribir, aunque yo la considere realmente patosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Espero que no quieras matarme si no te gusta… Realmente no quiero morir tan joven. ¡Recuerda que críticas constructivas también son bienvenidas! :D… ¡Nos vemos!

**RyoSakuLovers:** ¡OMG! xDD… ¡Este ha sido el comentario mas corto que haya visto en mi vida! xDDDDD…. Muchas gracias por dejarlo, te digo que estuve más o menos durante quince minutos riéndome… Pero del lado bueno –no quiero que pienses que soy alguien mala D-: - Espero que te guste el capitulo, y que no me lances tomatazos… TT-TT… ¡Si tienes una queja o algo no dudes en decirme! ¡Bye!

**Nikita Yuy Peacecraft:** ¡Hola, Nikita-chan! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me alegro realmente recibir tu comentario donde expresas que te pareció hermoso… Desde mi punto de vista, yo también pienso que es una historia que involucra mucho el corazón de Sakuno y Ryoma… ¡Muchas gracias por entenderme en la parte de las fechas de publicación! TT-TT Por lo menos alguien lo hace… ¿Realmente te parece que redacto bien? Pues muchísimas gracias ;D… ¡Nos hablamos entonces, linda!

**AAPD1095:** También te tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿De donde sale ese nombre? Solo por simple curiosidad… ¬w¬… ¡Primero que te agradezco por leer mi historia! ¡w! Muy amable de tu parte el seguirme :D… ¡Y si que te recomiendo el libro! Créeme que es realmente bueno –Espero que estemos hablando del de Sherrilyn Kenyon- te reirás un montón y lo devoraras de pies a cabezas. Y respecto a Novelass… Yo escribo en la categoría de "Tus Creaciones Literarias" que como remodelaron el Blog, aun andan acomodando cosas aquí y haya… Por ahora solo tengo completa una en el género de contemporánea. ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Nos hablamos! ¡Y cualquier duda por favor no te detengas en avisarme! ¡Bye!

**Para Mandar Un R&R Solo tienes que darle click al botoncito con letras verdes en la parte de abajo. Has feliz a esta pobre autora xD. Mira que eso no toma más de un minuto de tu tiempo.**

_**Ann Parthenopaeus.**_


End file.
